


Odd Duck

by Joyful



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry, Bullying, Community: glee_fluff_meme, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany gets pretty tired of being the odd duck of her family sometimes.  But her mom's cousin, Luna, always makes her feel better about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Just a quick little fill for this prompt on the fluff meme: http://community.livejournal.com/glee_fluff_meme/4585.html?thread=4799977#t4799977  
> Crossovers are dedicated to Shulik and Rivulet  
> I'm sorry, this came out a lot angstier than I intended. But at least there's some happy fluff in there!

Brittany Susan Pierce knew her whole life that she was different from her family. She wasn't as smart, or as clever as her family. She'd never have the accomplishments her family members had. She'd never work for the Ohio State Magical Council like her mother, or be an Auror like her father. She'd never play quidditch like her brother, or get a beautiful, embossed acceptance letter to the Salem Academy for Witches like her little sister. None of these things would ever happen for Brittany Pierce, because Brittany Pierce was a squib.

Her family loved her. They kept her warm and safe, and tried to keep her happy. Her parents bought her most of what she asked for, even though they didn't understand the purpose of all her muggle gadgets, and her father even had the house wired for electricity and television when Brittany asked for it. Her Great-Great-Grandmother had suggested, when it was evident that Brittany was a squib, that her parents send her away to muggle boarding school, where she would be surrounded by muggles and learn to operate in the muggle world. But when Brittany begged to stay at home, her parents started studying about the muggle world, and enrolled her in the nearest public school. When she tagged along in magical society, her brother Stanley always stopped the other kids from picking on her, and her mother would give a verbal tongue-lashing to anyone who derided her for not having powers. Her family loved her very much, but that didn't stop Brittany for feeling left out. She was an odd duck.

Sometimes, Brittany would get really sad when people reminded her she was a squib. She loved her friends at school, she loved Cheerios and glee club and she totally loved Santana. But that didn't stop her from crying when she was nine, and her cousin Sophie said her Barbies were stupid because they didn't play back. Or when she was thirteen, and Damian Drewery said that no wizard would ever marry her because her babies would probably be squibs like her. She had cried for three days after that, asking her mother if it was true that nobody would ever want to have a baby with her, because she was a squib. Her mother had promised her that someday she would have all the babies she wanted, but that she had to be patient. That being a squib wouldn't stop her from falling in love someday. And when she met Santana Lopez, she knew her mother had told her the truth. But even though she had Santana, and she had her family's love, she still hated family reunions.

She despised family reunions. They were always big ordeals where all her relatives would come in from the the Netherlands and the United Kingdom, and they'd take over the Pierces' huge estate for days. People would come days in advance, and she'd have to spend more time that she liked being stared at and pointed out. The Pierce family oddity. Adults would gossip about her when they didn't think she was listening. Why didn't they send her away? Why did they keep the weird little squib girl around in their big, magical house? Didn't they understand that squib girls weren't like witches? Obviously there was something wrong with Brittany, since she was so slow. The girl wasn't right, wasn't natural. They should send her away where nobody would have to think about it. And every day that her family stayed, Brittany would cry herself to sleep, praying to God and to Santa, and to anyone who was listening, _please, please just make me a witch like everyone else._ The only person who made family reunions bearable was Luna.

Luna Lovegood was Brittany's mom's second cousin. She was twelve and a half years older than Brittany, and she was Brittany's favorite relative in the whole wide world. Because Luna was an odd duck too. When Brittany was eight, Luna charmed the piano to attack the cousin who was picking on her for being a squib. When Brittany was ten, Luna gave her a magic mirror that she could use to talk to Luna when they were apart. When Luna moved to America for her research, Brittany was ecstatic. When Brittany told Luna that somebody had picked on her, because she was in love with a girl, Luna had apparated right over. She pulled Brittany into a tight hug and told her that it didn't matter who she loved, as long as she loved somebody. If their great-great-uncle Mortimer could marry troll, then Brittany could marry a girl.

On the day of the reunion, Luna found Brittany crying in the window seat.

“Brittany, what's wrong, darling?” the twenty-nine-year-old witch asked.

“Uncle Toby called me stupid,” Brittany said. “And Santana won't go to prom with me because she's afraid people will make her play golf.”

“Well, golf is a very dangerous sport,” Luna mused, sliding into the window seat next to Brittany. “Still, you're not stupid, Brittany. You're the one who trained the kneazles to use the toilet, not anyone else in this house. And you can memorize page after page of complicated choreography without even trying very hard. Most people can't do that, right?” Luna pulled Brittany tight in her arms.

“I guess not,” Brittany said. “My singing club is going to New York City for a competition. Can you come watch?”

“Of course I will, Britt-Britt!” At the old nickname, Brittany smiled. Luna kissed Brittany's temple. “Brittany Susan Pierce, you are the strongest, most beautiful, most special girl in this family, and everyone else is stupid for not treating you as such. Want to go get some ice cream?”

“Okay,” Brittany said. “Thanks, Luna. You're special and strong and pretty too, you know?”

“I know,” Luna nodded, “But it took me a long time to believe it. Now, let's go get some ice cream, and on the way maybe we can put some kitty litter in Uncle Toby's firewhiskey again.”

“Okay,” Brittany brightened. Luna was amazing.

*End*


End file.
